With the development of science and technology and the improvement of a living standard of people, an intelligent pedestal pan gets more and more popular because of its simple manipulation, comfortable experience and rich intelligent functions. In addition to basic functions such as hip washing, washing for women, seat ring heating, drying by warm air, the existing intelligent pedestal pan further has functions of water amount and water temperature regulation, wind temperature regulation, spray head self-cleaning, night illumination and deodorization and so on. In order to achieve these rich intelligent functions, multiple buttons or knobs are to be arranged on the existing pedestal pan to achieve a specific function, thereby resulting in the complexity of the whole control device and a user interface, and greatly limiting the flexibility of product design.